The present invention relates to a gaming device, a program, a system, and an arcade gaming device.
Recently, what is called an arcade gaming device provided in an amusement facility or the like has been used to allow a plurality of players to play the same game. Furthermore, what is called online games have been available in which a game program is downloaded into mobile terminals such as smartphones so that a game progress process is executed on a server, while the results of the process are reflected in each mobile terminal.
In some of these games, a certain cost (for example, “stamina”) is consumed in order to perform a game action (for example, a “quest”) in the game, and recovery of the consumed stamina is performed as time passes.
In such a game, loss of stamina precludes the game from being continued. Thus, in order to continue the game, the players of the game choose to wait a certain time for the stamina to be recovered or to pay to acquire a recovery item to immediately recover the stamina (for example, Patent Literature 1 and Non-patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2012-235871
Non-patent Literature 1: author unknown, “Imasara kikenai ‘pazuru & doragonzu’ no miryoku (The charm of now ubiquitous ‘Puzzle and Dragons’)”, [online], Nov. 30, 2012, Dengeki Online, [retrieved on Jan. 25, 2013], Internet <URL: http://news.dengeki.com/elem/000/000/564/564405/>